


within your arms

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, some domestic ass bullshit for us softies, written for doropetra week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: They had drastically different ideas for a weekend retreat.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 28





	within your arms

**Author's Note:**

> for [doropetra week](https://twitter.com/DoroPetraWeek), day 1: retreat

Once done changing, Petra steps out into the hallway, looking for Dorothea.

“Okay! I am ready to go!” she calls out.

“Great! I’m in the living room!” Dorothea replies.

Petra follows Dorothea’s voice, smiling as she sees her girlfriend’s face, giving her a once-over — but her smile is quickly eclipsed by surprise as her eyes gloss over Dorothea’s outfit.

It’s then that Petra realizes she maybe had envisioned a very different kind of “weekend retreat” compared to Dorothea. Petra is in cargo shorts, muscle tank, and has her hair up in a high ponytail, sunglasses perched atop her head, while Dorothea has on gray sweatpants, a worn-out pajama top, and definitely no bra on.

Dorothea must realize this too, because that’s when she covers her mouth with her fingers to half-cover her giggle. “Oh, Petra, look at you! So ready to go!” As if to console Petra, Dorothea steps forward to give her a tight embrace. Petra only returns the hug, her eyebrows furrowed, as if still processing her misinterpretation.

Dorthea sniffs her. “Do I smell… _sunscreen_?” she asks, pulling away with a chuckle. “You really were ready to go for some kind of a hike, weren’t you?”

“Just… outside, I thought,” Petra admits. “What was your plan?”

“Well, I was thinking just a weekend in…” Dorothea replies, gesturing to the corner of their living room. “I set up a pillow fort and everything for us to hang out in!”

“Pillow fort,” Petra repeats after Dorothea, observing the tent of bedsheets at the corner of the room, affixed to the table at the end. A few of the chairs have been moved, now making up the other side of the supposed pillow fort. A throw of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals spill out from the inside of the structure.

Pillow fort, it is, Petra agrees — although she admits the construction itself would not be her choice of a defensive arrangement.

Dorothea looks back at Petra, surveying her pensively before her green eyes suddenly sparkle. She claps her hands together. “We can have it both ways!” she exclaims, stepping forward and linking Petra’s arm with hers. “Come! Let’s pretend we’re on a hike right now!”

Petra finds herself smiling, deciding to play along. Dorothea crouches down as she leads Petra around the living room, shielding her eyes as if actually out in the sun.

“Nice day out, isn’t it?” she remarks to Petra, sweeping her arm up to their ceiling. “The birds are singing, and the sky is blue, and — watch your step!” she warns.

Petra looks down, seeing a pink sweater on the ground. Dorothea hops dramatically over it, turning around and waiting for Petra to cross the obstacle. Petra rolls her eyes but follows Dorothea’s lead anyway, skipping over the sweater in one stride as if it were a large fallen tree trunk of sort. Once they both have traversed the danger, Petra bends down and throws the sweater over the back of couch — in a lazy effort to half-organize.

Dorothea takes her hand again, swinging the two of them around the coffee table — cluttered with their laptops and chargers. She looks to the left and right before letting Petra’s hand go. She then hops onto the couch, short two cushions (used as support in the pillow fort) and turns around outstretching a hand to Petra.

“Come on!” she says, gesturing to the blue, black, and white carpet. “We have to get across this water somehow!”

A smile cracks over Petra’s face, and she takes Dorothea’s hand, stepping up onto the same couch cushion. She accidentally bumps hips with Dorothea, almost making the two of the completely topple over, but with a yelp, Dorothea catches herself and Petra, holding onto the back of the couch. The two of them laugh as they recover their balance.

Petra notices the pink sweater she had just throw onto the couch slip back down onto the floor again — but this time, Petra pays no mind. Dorothea carries on, hopping down from the couch back onto the floor. As soon as Petra’s feet touch the ground, Dorothea drags her behind the counter peeking only her head up.

“Oh, check out those two birds!” Dorothea exclaims, pointing to the two small wooden bird figurines that sit on top of the bookshelf across the room.

The two of them had carved them together at least one or two years ago at some couples’ arts-and-crafts workshop. One of the birds ended up a little chunkier than the other, but to this day, Petra doesn’t remember who created which one.

“Songbirds. Beautiful,” Petra tells Dorothea, taking a moment to meet Dorothea’s eyes. “Like you.”

Dorothea bites back a shy smile, turning away from Petra. She plays off her embarrassment well, moving onto the next part of their “hike.” She leads Petra to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door in one graceful motion and pulling out the box of blueberries. She spins back around, closing the fridge with one foot.

“Oh, look what I found!” she exclaims, with a little bit of a twist in her lips as she struggles to get the plastic container open. “You think these are safe to eat?” She fumbles a little more, before chortling.

Petra takes the container from her as Dorothea breaks character, clutching her stomach in laughter. Petra easily pops the plastic open, and Dorothea takes a handful of the berries, presenting them to Petra as she stifles her giggling.

“You think these are safe to eat?” she tries again.

Petra smiles. “Wash them first,” she advises, pointing with her chin to the kitchen sink.

Dorothea swivels around, doing just this. She runs the berries under the sink in her hand and quickly brings them to Petra again. Petra sets aside the container, plucking a few of them and popping them between Dorothea’s lips before taking some for herself.

“Sweet,” Petra says. “Good find.”

“Right?” Dorothea replies, winking. She shuttles the remainder into her mouth, wiping her hands onto the kitchen towel. “Fresh and straight from the source! Not like the supermarket ones.”

Petra snorts, but then Dorothea suddenly takes her wrist.

“Oh, no!” Dorothea gasps dramatically. “It’s a bear! We gotta run!”

“Bears are not fighting animals,” Petra argues, furrowing her eyebrows.

Nevertheless, she runs behind Dorothea, who zips around the apartment — into the bathroom, into their bedroom, then down the hallway back into the living room. After the short run, Dorothea stops, putting her hands on her knees and huffing emphatically.

“Phew! So glad we outran the bear and didn’t get eaten!” Dorothea looks back at her. “But wow, what a great day exploring the forest, huh? We should set up a tent for us to relax in for the rest of the day!” With this, Dorothea gestures towards the pillow fort in the corner. “Oh, well, look! A cave entrance! We can use that to shelter in! Look cozy it looks!”

Dorothea takes Petra’s hand again and leads her to the pillow fort, lifting one of the sheets so that they can look inside.

And indeed, it looks quite cozy.

“Let us relax then,” Petra agrees. She gives Dorothea a nod and a smile, and with this, the two of them climb in, lying within the cocoon of pillows and blankets.

And this, at the very least, regardless of what kind of retreat, is exactly how Petra had envisioned relaxing for the weekend — within each other’s arms and smothered by each other’s kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me: [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep)


End file.
